DisHONOR
by XxColeMcGrathxX
Summary: The story/game about Cole McGrath's son, and his quest for Revenge for his father. On that quest he will face many choices that will impact the world around him.  Save the earth from the forces that threaten it, or leave it to ruins?


TITLE: DisHonor(synonym of InFamous)

Part 1  
>Cole defeats his final enemy, and now is laid back to finally settle a peaceful life. He soon marries and has with is a girl named Trish other is Trevor McGrath, a kid just like hes growing cole is helping him control and develop his is fine,Trevors sister has moved away, no threat has come around, and all is peaceful...and then when cole is starting to get some gray hairs in his mid forty ages,(his son would look like E3 cole, well my idea is that) with his son being 20 when all of a sudden<br>BOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM! A huge explosion erupts and cole and his son take off, fleeing to the scene of disaster. When you arrive, there is a man with very dark red eyes. Cole seems to know him from somewhere, but hes not sure. The man chuckles, saying "So...you have a kid now... how nice." then blows coles son back, and starts fighting with cole. Coles son cant get up, the blow struck him HARD, and all he can do is watch his father slowly start to weaken. In the midst of the fight, Cole uses his remaining power to shoot a lightning bolt straight through the menace, which also knows him down. In that split second, cole turns to his son and yells "RUN! Get your mom and RUN!" He does uses his powers(fire) to burst him into the air,and he starts to glide like a jet slowly going Coles son flees, cole takes in a deep breath, smiles, turns around at the villian... pulls his amp from behind him and charges.  
>Then the name of the game comes up, and coles back to cole who has stopped, and falls to the ground. As he falls, the man says "What happened to you, i heard you were "so" strong, Oh well maybe your son might be more amusing before i kill him AND your wife."<br>Cole is devestated, and with that anger, he calls the biggest storm ever to come down and incenerate him and the enemy, but it only scars the enemies is destroyed to ashes.  
>Coles son knows what happened, starts crying, and vows he WILL kill that man. With fire erupting from his hand. He starts heading toward a city he thought he would never go back...Titan city. A place near New Marias that is alike Las Vegas. A man that was close to cole has settled there. That man is going to help trevor on his quest for revenge. That man is Zeke Dunbar.<p>

Part 2  
>Trevor travels to Titan city, and sees that the place is full of low lifes and drunks. As hes going through looking for Zeke, a gang called the Low Wolfs stop Trevor with weird technical powerful looking weapons Trevor has never seen before. This is where you first get to play as Trev. You come in after a cutscene showing you walking through when the gang gets in your way. And they should know best not to get to close to flames. You get to start out with a range of powers. At this point your as strong as cole is in InFAMOUS 2, a little stronger actually, so you start out with a variety.<br>You have a Flame(streak of fire) like the lightning bolt the basic move,Grenade(flame grenade),Crossfire(Flaming shockwave) ,Explosion(a fire that erupts from the ground where you aim it), Shoooting star(where fire comes from behind your feet, like a jet, and you glide, put as you upgrade it, your able to fly vertically and horizontally which turns you into a human jet) and a move called CampFire( a HUGE flame that comes out of the ground and everything around it that is flammable explodes) You also have a side power of wind. Some powers of that he has are Breeze(blows enemies back along with bullets) Blowback(bubble looking wind shield that blocks you, but takes energy) and Mighty gust( a strong all around push that blows anything in its radius into the these powers you can toy with the gang, but then they send in a secret weapon. Somehow this gang knew you were coming, and was planning on a attack, not a screw up. They send in an experiment that theyve been worken gang mutates people, and they mutated this man to have claws 4 inches long, gigantic fangs, super speed, and a nasty appetite. After you beat him, you see a dude dressed in draggy clothes come up and say "Dammit, i always miss the good stuff!"  
>Trevor turns and says"Been looking for you. I need youre help. There is a man who has come loose, and hes planning to kill me and my mother." Zeke says "Why cant Cole help, by the way where the hell is the man, i havent seen him in two years?" Trevor has tears form, and zeke understands. "Where your sister?" "Thats why i came to you, i need to find her, along with you helping me with some things, maybe make me a weapon like you did with my father, his doesnt work well with fire." Zeke responds "Of course ill help, your like a brother to me, and ill make sure that fool who killed cole will get whats coming. Count on it. By the way good job with those mob gangs, but ones still alive over there, try to get information from him."<br>This is where the morality kicks in. If your good, your flame is blue but gets white when super hero. If your bad it goes red, then when your at your baddest, black.  
>You can choose to kill the man, or let him go, killing him will show your not to be messed with, and your gonna have to stay in that town for a while to get clues so you might wanna choose wisely, letting him go will be giving him to the feds to a big life changer, but this just starts the morality. After that, you have to get used to this city and help get back on its feet or destroy it, while Zeke makes you a weapon and tries finding out where your sister is.<p>

Part 3  
>As zeke is trying to find your sister, in the following, youre are cleaning the streets of Titan City (with many karma moments along the way). But zeke has told you of a long rumor in the city that this was the first settlement of where the first sons came from england in 1643. Its voyage is unknown to most, because they were cast out by england, and were long forgotten. Rumor has it that the low wolfs broke off from the first sons, trying not to manipulate powers into a man, but ultimate weapons. So since zeke is busy finding your sister, you can look for this lost treasure, and take a weapon. It comes to where you get clues over time from mission to mission, that you find out where it is and you go. It is underground a low life strong hold. This mission is based on stealth, because if you alert one, they will send ALL there men, and there will to much, and you only have one shot at this.<br>First Trevor has to take out the scouts on top of the castle like structure, then the many scouts on the ground. All of them will be more interactive. When you are done, you then quickly enter the undergroundage. Then you can start unloading, but be careful, because they have experimental weapons that could explode, or eat your skin. There arent many people down there, but lots of mutants. Even though there are mutants, the closer you get to the stash, you start hearing a dark menacing grumbling. Finally you see a weapon on a pile of rocks, with pillars around. In the middle of the pillar is a man with 1000 pound chains on. He wants you to help him, but keeps saying "the dark is light for no mans soul." each time getting louder and more evil. As you draw near him, he starts transforming. His eyes turn yellow, his hands starting twisting and turn red, his jaw snaps, displaying a hundred sharp fangs, his feet become paws with long claws, but one foot bigger than the other. He gets on all fours, breaks the chains and charges. This is a VERY hard boss, and it is so because the more you hurt him, the stronger, and bigger he gets. When he charges, you have to dodge, or get behind a pillar to hurt him. At the end, it will give you the chance to press triangle near him, then you press random buttons in a sequence to finish him. You mess up, he gets bigger, and some of his health is healed.  
>Eventually though when you beat him, you get to grab the only weapon in site now.<br>1-A super sharp Katana sword, that glows blue, and cant be melted nor broke.  
>Once you grab it, you also see a 3 bladed Shuriken, with curved blades. Its big. You realize that could be your wind weapon. So you take that to. You can use your wind abilites to maneuver the shuriken to hit enemies, destroy an object in the you exit the hole, you see around fifty men and a helicopter waiting outside... now what? They heard the beast inside fighting, and knew what was happening. Right as your about to find another way, you think that you could use your new shuriken to damage the helicopters blade, sending going downwards. The commotion will scatter the guards, a perfect get away chance, but that heli will most likely land into a nearby building or street, causing many people to die. If you dont destroy the heli though, youll have to find a whole nother way out, or try to defeat them all. What to do?<p>

If you decide to chop the helicopter blade, a comic cutscene comes in showing you throw a shuriken, and it hits the heli. It leans to the right, and starts going down, right into the city park. Everyone looks that way, watching people burn, so you get away.(After that, the park never looks the same) If you decide to just wing it, a cutscene shows Trevor looking behind him into the cave, and its falling apart. Theres no other way out, so he shoots a wall of flames to use as cover, and the chopper spots fires its secret corrosive bullets(low wolf invention) at trev. (In this saga, the parkour will be much more free) Trev jumps from side to side of walls, easily climbing to the top. Then you have to lose the helicopter, or destroy it when civillians arent around.  
>When you finish you return to Zekes apartment, but hes not there. You decide to rest, its been a long night.<p>

Part 4  
>When you wake, you see if Zeke is there now. Hes not. As you prepare to leave, you are blown through brick walls and to the middle of a street. You instantly know who it is. Your baby throws zeke on the ground to, but hes barley alive. You are angered, then she shows herself.(if your good, shes bad. If your bad, shes good.) She starts talking "Like my super strength? It seems youve forgotten me and what i can missed you big brother." Trevor responds "All you are is a super human, enhanced 5 times in every attribute a human has, a.k.a super strength, super speed, stamina, etc. But what does that prove, youve never played with fire before, so you should be ready to get burned." Then you draw your weapon and you both charge. Then it goes into a sequence of button tappings while you dodge her attacks, and use your own. Then the fight really begins.<br>When you defeat her, she falls, and you ask, "Do you even know what happened to dad? Do you even care? I thought you were going to help me, but i see your just trash, powerless."  
>Then a comic cutscene comes in where you look at your sisiter,and shes in tears and anger, but she cuts that crap when you grap her off the your bad Trevor draws his weapon to kill her, but she kicks him in the jaw. She gets away,yelling him that father would be disapointed. You have to chase her you get her, another comic cutscene showing you grabbing her throat, with your other hand wrapped around her head. You took her body heatenergy, and you start to feel stronger. Some of her power went into you. All your speed and Strength become twice as strong.  
>If your good, you release her and turn your back on her. She gets up and decides to try to kill YOU saying father taught you to be weak. You realize you have no choice but to kill her. As you draw your weapon through her, you are enraged. This wouldnt have to happen if that man didnt come. He had to kill his own sister. He tries with all his might to bring her back, but nothing springs to life to tell you to take her body energy, she finally realizes that your doing the best to save the world, and she was destroying she falls back .Why? he asks himself. Then Flames go everywhere and he yells so loud as he holds his dead sister. His tears start to evaporate on his skin. That Bastard caused all this, now hes gonna suffer. He drains her heart and body heat, hr is now twice as strong in defence and speed.<br>Both of these also give you a new power called ASHES- a power that Trevor does where you uses both hands to spurt out a lot of, well ashes, that when one ash hits an enemy or something flammable, it sets on fire.

Part 5  
>With these new abilities, and now knowing that your sister is dead, you know longer need to be in Titan Cty. But the low wolfs have other plans. They have made there greatset creation. A nuclear bomb that blows out fire and acid. That would bring the city down to its knees, and the low wolfs would have complaete contol of Titan city after only light in the end of the tunnel is The Feds spotted it in the Low wolfs Gang Warehouse. You HAVE to destroy it. There moving the bomb into central Plaza park that day, so youve gotta intercept that load and destroy that bomb. You start the mission off having to track town and stop the truck carrying the bomb. Once you do you will have to get rid of the extraction team and reinforcments. The feds along with Zeke will be helping you, because theres WAY to much to take on alone. They planned this for years, and they dont want some "freak" getting in the way. When Zeke gives you the okay, its free to go grab the bomb, but right when its in your grasp, they send in there general. Hes wearing a bullet proof and missile resistant vest. Along with a vulcan drain gun(mini gun that shoots bullets that drain energy) and a grenade shooting pistol, and a super Suit (like a G.I joe suit) hes a force to be wreckened with.<br>When you beat him, you finally get your hands on the bomb, then you think, you did just kill the general of the low wolfs and half of there whole gang. So defuse it? What would defusing do, they would eventually make a new one, and i most likely wont be here when they try to bomb this place again. You can either leave your mark and detonate it by dropping it from very high and getting Zeke and you outta there right before it blows up, on your way to Empire City to finish this. Or you can be looked upon as a legend for all time in TITAN CITY. Then leave for Empire City, where EVERYTHING started, and where everything will end

PART 6:  
>As you and Zeke approach Empire City, a comic cutscene comes in showing you and zeke walking on the main bridge to empire city, when you see the whole city in flames. Trev starts talking, describing how bad it looks, skyscrapers about to collapse, city blocks on fire with shootouts and gang wars. Then trevor says "Then i realized something. There was no traffic on the bridge, and what was with all the choppers and air bombardments. I look behind us to see the U.S government army destroying the bridge from the behind us. The only way out. Me and Zeke get off that damm thing, and with no way back, we walk straight in hell.<br>Then you get to control him as you both our heading back to Zekes old roof house,talking to your mom over Coles old phone(phone mic thing on his pack) asking if she was already here and how she got in and if shes onlooking riots, robberies and murder, with you having the morality to help or not. You ask Zeke what happened to this place and he responds "Well ya see, this is where cole got his powers, as well as fought some crazy physco named the beast. Your father couldnt defeat that maniac at first, so we fled to New marias. Never did get that pizza slice or payday. Anyways, im guessing with all that happened here, the beast most likely corrupted the down.  
>Why are we here again?" "Clues maybe, i just had a feeling that..." A huge explosion happens as you see a gas station go up in flames, along with a nearby propane store. Inside the flames you see a shadow of a man. "Trevor dont get in this!" but zeke cant stop you. You continue to run towards the figure. The person stops and says " Your kinda cute boy." A girl walks out, torn with many scratches and torn clothes but she is very is hypnotized, along with responds "I dont wanna have to kill you, so dont make me, with fire starting to aura off his body. "Seems your to "HOT" to kill."<br>She says, but she keeps talking "You looking for "A" man. I could help you, tell you where he is, buuuuuuutttt what would you do for me?" You say back, "I wont kill you, WHERE IS HE?" She starts running off laughing, and you have to get rid of some reapers (the repears return) but these reapers are wearing green suits? They shoot and throw acid and toxin. The stuff makes you dizzy and blurry vision, and these reapers are very fast, so they all go up on you and attack when youre confused. Then you chase her as she leads you to where Cole first activated the Ray sphere, with you fighting goons along the way.  
>When you get there,It goes into a comic cutscene (my favorite one) where it goes comic cutscene showing you what trevor sees (first person) as res running at her full blast, with the camera wobbling back and forth showing motion. She trips, and Trev goes into jet mode and grabs and throws here in the middle of the crater, then it goes to third person, showing you right about to kill her, when Trevor hers her say "ill help, dont." You let her go, but knock her out with a direct blow to the face "for my troubles" Trev says to himself.<p>

Part 7:  
>She awakens with you and zeke onlooking her. She is frieghtened and tries to move but cant. Shes to numb. Trevor is mumbling to Zeke when Trevor finallly notices her coming to. "Hey! You said you knew where that Punk was! Where?" She responds, "I will tell you after you help me. See i was there when he killed your father. I knew he was coming, and i tried to warn you. But i was blown back by the explosion of his arrival, and it gave me these... these powers i guess." Then you see herself to start levitating. She teleports to her has power of telekinesis."Also if you help me, ill give you some tricks and upgrades along the way, by the way names Megan. Yours?" "Trevor. Trevor McGrath." You say. "umm she was talking to me dummy, she cares about my oula. Names Zeke Dunbar." After that she has you do some missions for her like destroying a First Son database, or wiping the rest of the Dust men from Empire city. The dust men fell apart without Aldin, and the first sons went down a step, but not as much. The reapers were improving with the shutdown of the city. As you are doing these missions, you see that the city is getting worse and worse.<br>Then an important mission comes in. The Reapers joined forces with the first sons after the fall of the Dust men, and took control off pretty much all three islands. And they send you a message. They kidnapped Zeke, and plan to kill him. You and Megan team up to go to 3 warehouses that Zeke could be, 1 on each island. Each warehouse has a power exert, amping anyone getting inside. Megan decides for you to get in them so you can become amazingly strong. The first one gives you a new power called "Blazing Twister". Just like Ionic Vortex, but bigger, and with flames. This one also is stronger since your other power is wind.  
>You have to use this power to get rid off some residue in your way of the next warehouse. The next warehouse supplies a power named "Radiance" This power Blows off a super bright flame glowing from your body that flashes and blinds enemies. It also blows up there guns.<br>You will have to use both these powers to get to the last well guarded Warehouse. When you defeat all the guards, you run to the entrance of the warehouse, when you and Megan are both blown back.  
>A First Son comes out. An elite first son. He talks "There is a reason Us first sons and reapers joined forces. We found out about you, Trevor, we found out that that damm bug zapper had a son. So we planned to kill you, finding out the only way is to combine powers. And soooo we did. We experimented on morphing powers with each other. I am Elite one. Here is Elite 2." A tall reaper comes out with a golden hoodie. They attack instantly, leaving you and magan to go straight to defense. You notice the Elite 1 is based with powers of SUPER strength and acid. Elite two is based on SUPER speed and teleporting. You and megan HAVE to work together to win. Your fighting right in the middle of the street, so if your good, you have to be careful. When they both fall, you start to walk to the warehouse, worn out. Then they both get up and Elite one puts his hands straight in Elite 2s 2 does the same. Then they merge. When you see the final image, both there heads are at the top, but mixedup and matched. They have three hands and five legs. But what makes it worse is they combined powers, making a devastating foe. You and megan have to slowly wear down the beast, and when given the chance, use your powers together by you you using your power Campfire and bringing a huge flame up, and her controlling it and moving it into them, while you slowly start to manipulate a Blazing twister(your worn out, its hard) It takes you a while but you draw the Twister. It destroys the Elite mix, and youre off to FINALLY go in the warehouse.<p>

Part 8:  
>Cole and megan walk into the warehouse, and see zeke. Hes been beaten to a pulp, but of course the first thing he says is "The took my cash-ola." You free and and start walking toward the machine in the middle of the warehouse. Its twice as big as the other ones. Trevor puts his hands in two holders and is instantly shocked with a power surge going through his body. But nothing else. No new power, just a tingle. "They musta broke it knowing you were coming." Megan says. "Ya, but what i dont..." then you fall to the ground, wind currents flowing around you. That machine enhanced your wind ability, giving you a new air power. GUST, a very strong wind current that comes from both your hands. A straightfoward breeze, anything caught in it will be be sucked into the wind current, with every bone breaking. "One strong blow." trev says to himself. They all leave the warehouse and head to Zekes roof . On there way there, they hear a news report on a store says "A man has just entered Empire City and is destroying anything. He keeps calling for a McGrath? Whoever this is, please show yourself." Trevor takes off with megan, Zeke left behind, to be safe. You follow the trail of destruction, while taking out the very remains of the reapers, who keep coming at you to kill you. Then right as you start to hear the mans voice, you see some reapers bombarding the LAST police department with thinks to himself."Oh crap, thats not good, thats the last police holdup, they lose that, its over. But how many times did they shoot at me, calling me an OUTLAW, along with megan." Then you get to decide to leave it or help them. Leaving them will leave you with fewer reapers,helping leaves you with all the reapers, but the cops after that wont shoot at you, and will help you more. When that stuff is over, you start getting VERY close to the man, but you realize, were near your moms house. You bust in her house and see the man holding your mother by the neck. Blood is everywhere. Your mom is dead. The man releases her and looks at you. "There you are." Trevor blows him through the wall,and the man starts all the rage curlding inside, you turn the whole block into an inferno. The man is gone. Trevor explodes in rage."Every time, he kills and gets away. Not anymore."<p>

Part 9-Trevor has been destroyed in anger by what that man had done to your mother. That was two days ago. Your on the hunt for him, picking up trails, finding vlues, along with some moral choices. After the third day of hunting, Megan comes toward you and Zeke, who are destoying a major hold up for the First Sons. She is very torn up, and she explains, "I found that dirty bastard who killed your mother. He blew up Zekes house!"  
>Zeke totally gets [Censored]ed . He yells, "That is the last straw, you never mess with a mans roof!" Trevor is the first to grab the situation. "Were going to kill that sick bastard. And i know how. In this First son hold up is a device they call the Ray Sphere. Its what made my dad earn his powers. But this one is a new and improved Sphere. Its more powered. With that, i will become strong enough to destroy him." So then all three of yall bombard the Hold up until its cleaned of its pest. You walk in what is left of the place and see a very small sphere, glowing yellow. All of you can feel the amount of energy pulsing inside. Trevor grabs it, and thinking of his father, his sister, his mom, that man, he pushes that sphere closed as hard as he can. There is now explosion, just a huge sounding pulse coming out. It soaks Trevor into a gold aura. If your good, your flame turns a golden yellow If your bad, it turns pure also gain a new power for fire. The power is called OBLIVIAN a huge fire circle forms on the ground where you are, and anything, i mean anything, is burst into a million flames, and at the end, most of everything left is main thing this power doesnt kill sre bosses and very strong conduits."Lets go kill that bastard now."<p>

Part 10-You and megan and zeke are approaching what is left of zekes place, hearing that man muble and laugh as he destroys anything near it. Trevor doesnt run towards him, he just says something. "Hey! I hope your ready to die, theres no way you can win. Your done. Im gonna spread your guts all over the road!"  
>The man turns around saying, "You dont have any idea about anything do you. You dont know who i am, what im doing, why im doing it. That doesnt matter now, you just got in my damn way! AHHAHAHA!" The man blows Megan back with a huge boulder that he constructed from his power. Then, he teleported past you toward Zeke, and used a sonic boom to cast him away. "Its just you and me now..." Trevor responds, "Your gonna pay for what you've done." Then you fight, right in the city, with no boundries.<br>Sometimes in the fight, the man will run to a new location, that will help him with a certain power of his. Sometimes right by the bay for water, sometimes on a very high skyscraper for wind, which helps both of you,a construction site for earth,etc . Every time he does that, if you damage him enough in a amount of time, he will charge. You run towards him, pick him up by the neck, and choke him in flames, which has you to press X and move the analog in certain positions. After you two have been to all locations, niether are giving up, he sends yall back to where cole gained his powers . The man stops and says, "This is where your father ruined lives, destroyed balance." If your good you'll say this, "All for the common good, he did it to protect the good lives. Which is why im killing you here, because of my father." If your bad..., "This is where i will do the same, Now DIE!"  
>Either way, you both lunge at eachother,and why you are holding his hands back, you grin, and use INFERNO to set him hes on fire, hes standing tall, weak now but laughing. "This will change that look on your face." Trev says as he throws a Blazing twister, three times the size of a normal. It [Censored] the man then trows in the power Radiance, which the ash mizes up in the twister, and sets the man alight.<br>As all those powers die down, you look at this weak man, no more laughing,but much more hatred. Before you are about to make the final strike, he tells you the truth.

ENDING-  
>The man stop you and says, "I will tell you the truth now... I was created... from the first sons... while kessler took charge... he had developed many test with the ray sphere... on monkeys... people...me.I had become a new power they had never seen before. I was able to take powers from anybody, as long as they were weak at the moment. With this, they sent ME... to take out all the strong forces that stood in there way. Over time, i became very strong. Then i had heard of Cole McGrath. One of our high commands, Sasha said you werent to be killed. Told me to kill Kessler. The next day i didnt see her. She was kicked. I payed no attention to the McGrath afterwards for a while. They had sent me to kidnapp a man named John. Then they had forced me to take down sashas new force, the reapers. I didnt, instead, i joined them. I helped them in many ways, destoying the dustmen and first sons. They called me general and gave me a white robe. But... i soon found out... that sasha was mind controlling most of us. I left, but when i did, i heard of a man called the beast had arrived. That Cole fled to New Marias. I was going to join him, help him. I was there...when he arrived. As i started to walk towards him, i had the urge to... to kill went by as after that i vanished, went back to those damn first sons, helped them so i could gain power. I hunted down ANYTHING. Then twenty years later, we had heard of a McGrath family. I took the mission. I was sent to kill your father, your mother, your sister... you. And take all of yalls energy. But you have no idea of whats to come, i do... and theres no stopping it. Like i said, i wasnt the only experiment. You will stand no chance for.." Trevor is angered, he punches the man straight in the face before he can finish. Then a cutscene comes up, showing the man with electricity,wind,water flowing around him, but trevor kicks him into the ground. The man cant move, he is forced to watch his doom slowly come. Trevor walks toward him, puts out a chuckle, and says. "This is for my you send the man to hell in a thousand ashes. Megan finally finds you and ask "Now what." You respond, "Its not over yet." Then the game ends with the credits coming up.<p> 


End file.
